Open Arms
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: This is a collection of song fics that I have written. The first one is based on Open Arms by Journey. Christian is urging Satine to run away with him. Please r&r!!


Open Arms  
  
Disclaimer: If you're guessing that I am going that I don't own Moulin Rouge then you're right because I don't and I still really want but sadly I can't. I also don't own Journey or their song Open Arms.  
  
Yet another Songfic....I know, I know!  
  
Note To Reader: This songfic takes place directly after Satine was with the Duke. Instead of wanting to run away with Christian, however, she is unsure what will become of their relationship if they do and the Duke finds them. She wants to stay but Christian tries to convince her to come with him.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Christian wrapped his arms around Satine. Her body gave Christian a chill, it was cold like ice. She grabbed him tighter, allowing his warm body hold her for what seemed like an eternity. He gently kissed her forehead and let her go. Reluctantly, she let go and looked deep into Christian's eyes, he looked back at her. It pained Christian to see her so upset. He wanted to take her away from this wretched town, it's weight was all placed upon Satine's shoulders and she had gotten to weak to support them anymore.  
  
"Christian, I don't you to get killed. If the Duke found out that we had run away and then found us then....then it could mean that we both end up in a more worse predicament," Satine was beginning to cry again. Christian made a grab for her but Satine refused it. Christian said nothing but instead walked to the window of his lonely garret. He peared down on the distressed people of Montmartre, France without an expression. Satine turned to walk out of the room, but Christian stopped her.  
  
"Satine, here...take my jacket," Christian handed her a faded Navy blue jacket and she took it. She smiled and pulled the warm fabric over her body. She stood for a second longer and then continued to leave, but she stopped in her tracks. It wasn't Christian who stopped her this time, oh no, it was her own loving self. She turned to face Christian. Warm love filled his heart when she had met his eyes. Christian rushed to meet her, for her lips to join with his.  
  
Satine's smile faded as he got closer. Her chest tightened up and everything around started to blur. She gasped for breath but failed to fill her lungs. Her knees began to feel week and so they collapsed before her. She abruptly fell to the floor as Christian rushed to her side.  
  
"Satine?!?!" He cried, grabbing her tightly. She lay motionless as Christian strained to get her to wake. Everything seemed to had frozen time. For a few, frigthenening minutes, Christian held Satine close to him, fearing her life. Tears came to his eyes with every second that she wasn't awake.  
  
Then, a gasp for air had risen from Satine which reassured him that she was still alive. Her body seemed to open her eyes, however, but Christian thought nothing of it and instead moved her onto the bed. He carefully laid her arms and legs out on the bed, being sure that she seemed comfortable. He climbed into bed right next to her and laid his arm ontop of her stomach. He kissed her cheek and tightly shut his eyes, thanking God that she was still with him, at least for now. He moved his body closer to hers and rested his head on her chest. In a muffled voice, Christian started singing softly:  
  
Lying beside you,  
  
here in the dark  
  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
  
Softly you whisper,  
  
you're so sincere  
  
How could our love be so blind  
  
We sailed on together  
  
We drifted apart  
  
And here you are by my side  
  
Christian picked up his head to look at her. He half expected her to wake up and flash a "Sparkling Diamond" look which she had been so famous for, but she didn't. He kissed her limp mouth and continued:  
  
So now I come to you,  
  
with open arms  
  
Nothing to hide,  
  
believe what I say  
  
So here I am with open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
  
Open arms  
  
Satine opened her eyes, she immediatly looked down at Christian, who was lying on her chest. She stroked his soft black hair. Christian looked up at her, tears filled both their eyes. Christian took her into along awaited embrace and Christian continued to sing in her ear.  
  
Living without you,  
  
living alone  
  
This empty house seems so cold  
  
Wanting to hold you,  
  
wanting you near  
  
How much I wanted you home  
  
Satine smiled at him as he still continued.  
  
But now that you've come back  
  
Turned night into day  
  
I need you to stay.  
  
Satine joined into his chorus. They both got up off the bed and Christian kept her in his embrace.  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
  
So here I am with open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
  
Open arms  
  
Christian tightened his grip on Satine as she grabbed his neck. He sweetly kissed her neck and just held her. They both took advantage of the moment that they wanted to last forever. But, they were soon interrupted by the presence of Chocolat.  
  
"Chocolat, take Miss Satine to her dressing room. No one must see you. Do you understand?" Christian kissed his love softly.  
  
"I understand," Chocolat replied.  
  
"Darling, you go and pack." Christian kissed her again. He watched as his love gracfully strided out of the room.  
  
The is a Love that will last forever and live forever, Christian thought. 


End file.
